Heat
by Cocoa Mocha
Summary: Series of Yuuram oneshots. Heat. Cupcakes.Waiting. Now Chapter Four: Monsters. Greta's protecting her fathers even if they don't need it!
1. Heat

**Author's notes**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KKM

**Warnings: **Lime, unbeta-ed

I have been away from FFnet for too long and want to celebrate my comeback with a series of drabbles. They would be unrelated because I can update better with small oneshots than continuing stories. However I've already written the next chapter from MPB and would upload it soon. So enjoy!

* * *

><p>Heat<p>

Yuuri realized that Wolfram had an abundance of it. It came off him like waves, at different strengths and each embraced him with feelings different from the rest.

_Heat_

On a picnic blanket with the soldier and their daughter, the food would be laid before them and Greta would start picking flowers to make a crown. Wolfram would organize the food according to their favourites, chicken pie for you, and apple pie for Greta and a chocolate cupcake for the blonde that he would lie and say he packed for their daughter due to his pride but end up eating it anyway when there were only the three of them to witness it. Greta would have finished her crown by then and she would kneel in front of Wolfram and reach over to place the crown above the golden head. The blonde would smile and thank her for the crown and he would turn to you as though waiting for your opinion.

You would smile and tell him how lovely it suited him. Then there would be a split second where his eyes would shine at the praise and attention and his mouth would quirk slightly, trying to form a smile before it turned down into a frown and you'll be reprimanded for addressing him in such a feminine way. But that insignificant second was all it took for the fire to burst through your chest, filling your body with pride for gaining such an expression from the elusive blonde and the feeling will continue to tingle as you lay asleep at night.

_Heat_

When he was jealous, the blonde had no qualms of gathering fire into his hands and shooting it to his unfortunate victim. His emerald green eyes burns bright as his attention focuses on you. It locks you into a cage with its bars licked with flames and it will hurt once you try to break free and yet when you lay still, the warmth it emits would always remind you that he is there and he will always be watching.

In time, he will learn to trust you and these moments will fade slowly and gradually as he matures. That's when you start to crave these jealous reactions, and you will wonder why you ever thought to break free.

_Heat_

You caught a cold once; Gisela had ordered you to stay in bed the whole day. Visitors came and went with their well wishes and some stayed to fill up the boredom that accumulated. You will try to stay awake, afraid of the nightmares that will come through your fever induced mind but with nothing to do, you stop resisting and fell asleep. You had a dreamless slumber and awoke to the smell of dinner being served in your room by one of the maids. You raised your hand to rub your eyes and realize how warm it was, as though someone had held it for quite some time. There was a recognizable waft of lavender in the air and you smiled knowingly.

When night fell, the bed will dip as a figure slipped in under the covers. You will say that you knew it was him that stayed beside you while you slept. He will deny it and tell you that he had better things to do than babysit you. But as you placed your hands atop of his and interlocked your fingers as you succumbed to the night, there was no mistaking it, even the slightest spark, drove away the darkness in your mind.

_Heat_

Sometimes Greta would sneak into your room at night, a book at hand just waiting to be read. Some days you would be knackered by the grueling amount of paperwork Gwendal dumped on you, Wolfram would take pity on you and guided the book unto his lap and you and Greta wait patiently. The book would be filled with tales of a courageous red haired inventor that was disturbing and awe-inspiring, yet the one thing you treasure the most about moments like this was his voice, full of passion as though he was living the tale even if he discouraged the books. Greta would bounce slightly on the bed and shriek in delight when Wolfram took the time to act out some lines. Your eyes would start to droop as he drones on and lulls you to sleep, beside you Greta feels the same. You will hear the book snap shut and the bed sheet would be pulled up to cover all three of the bodies on the bed. But you knew that the feeling of warmth embracing and cocooning you wasn't from the covers.

_Heat_

The blonde lived his life by passion, never being able to do things by halves. He loathed those with weak will and hated it even more if he was seen like one. His face contorts in anger if anyone dares dispute him. His hands would itch immediately for his sword if anyone he loves was in danger. His mouth would purse in determination as he proclaims how much he loves you. His lips would kiss you like he was dying and it made you feel the same.

Your clothes would be nothing more than a rag on the floor as he rips it from you while nipping and licking your collarbone as you moaned and writhed underneath him. Each touch burned, smoldering you in flames as his hands roamed your body, from your tanned chest and abs, to finally reaching its destination and you bucked against him for more of the delicious friction. He would look down at you, you will be able to see your wanton expression reflecting in his eyes and it would darken at how you came unhinged from his ministrations and you could almost explode from the hunger you see unbridled in the emerald depths. Then, he envelopes your body with his and you can feel the warmth seeping from his to your own.

The flames would engulf you, melting and molding you with steady hands and you can and will do nothing but hope it will never end.

_Heat_

Nearing the end of the year, Wolfram's body will not exude the same amount of heat due to his body reaction to the cold. It would try to keep the warmth internally but even then it will not be enough and you can find him bundled up in the covers, squirreling away from the biting cold. It will take time for you to extract him from the layers upon layers of bed sheet but you do it anyway. When you can finally see his body, shivering from the cruel exposure to the air, you embrace him tightly from behind and start the tedious job of bundling the two of you together again. Safely encased and wrapped in the blankets, he thanks you. You chuckle and tell him that there is no need too because you know while Wolfram had an abundance of heat that didn't give you the right not to share your own.

* * *

><p>So did you like it? Did you hate? Not all drabbles would be like this, meaning without dialogue or with this POV. I'm open to suggestions or prompts.<p>

My next one would be: Chocolate cupcake - fluffy

Review, if you think I should continue! Heh I get discouraged when there is none. So please review!


	2. Cupcakes

**Author's notes**

**Disclaimer: **Not mine

**Warning: **Cupcakes sweetness

* * *

><p>Wolfram heaved a loud sigh, he had finished Sunday morning workout with his soldiers quite late and had no time to change but he'll be damned if he missed Sunday brunch with the family.<p>

The blonde could only hope he wasn't too late though he dread that someone might get to his favourite cupcake before he did. He heard Dorcacus behind him, probably carrying an armful of weaponries if the metallic sound was an indication. He responded to the man's cry for help by walking faster and couldn't help but smile vindictively when he heard a crash, that's what he deserved for making him late. That man was the only soldier ever to release the horses to the paddock because it was a nice breezy day and he felt sad seeing the horses cooped up in the stables then forget to actually close the gate as they galloped around, and leave them unattended, allowing them to run amok in the castle perimeters.

His strides got wider as he imagined someone else snatching the chocolate cupcake with their grubby hands just because he was later than usual to their monthly Sunday brunch. Truth be told, he should have no worries when he knew not many preferred that particular treat.

* * *

><p>Conrad looked around the dining table, slightly apprehensive. Wolfram was unusually late today since he was always the first few to enter the hall for Sunday brunch, not because the blonde wanted to snatch his favourite cupcake, Conrad noticed that his younger brother would always grab it after ensuring that at least half of their family members had their own pick, but always keeping an eye on that cupcake, watching to see if anybody wanted it. The brunette wondered if anybody else but him knew that Wolfram did not do it out of courtesy, to allow the rest a chance to choose the cupcake before him, but out of genuine curiosity if either of them had any desire to actually eat it.<p>

The soldier smiled bitterly to himself, he had long concluded that Wolfram's love for the cupcake was due to its aching familiarity to his own personality with its moist chocolate sponginess and its sweet liquid chocolate sauce. To the eye it was pleasant looking, topped with a white cream to contrast with the darker chocolate texture, one glance was all it took to figure out what flavour it held, akin to the way the blonde carried himself, his heart on his sleeve. And when you bite into it, its chocolate syrupy filling will immediately enter your mouth, many had found it too strong especially with its chocolate exterior as though it was trying too hard to establish that it is what it appears to be and obviously overdoing it. He knew that the struggles his younger brother faced, constantly trying to prove himself a soldier, to prove how tough and capable he was even though nobody had doubts about his capability as a soldier and a leader.

He had his suspicions that his younger brother already knew the reasons behind his fondness of the cupcake, at least on an unconscious level.

That's why he waits and observes, his emerald eyes set as he longed for someone to choose him among the rest.

As time passed, Wolfram still hadn't arrived and his eyes wandered over to the closed doors, waiting for his younger brother to burst through any moment especially since their family has stopped waiting for him and are already choosing their own. The blonde's turn had already passed and his own turn was coming as he preferred to be the last, maybe this time he could get his pick of the chocolate cupcake since its only patron was late. When he turned back, his eyes widened as a tanned hand enclosed itself around the dark cupcake. The table went silent as all eyes focused on the hand as though it were committing a great sin.

Conrad couldn't help the slow small smile spread across his face, he wondered if maybe he wasn't the only one who longed for that cupcake.

* * *

><p>"W-what?" Wolfram mumbled slightly. He had barged in, walked past the greeting maids, dutifully ignoring the stilling silence that greeted him and apologised for his tardiness before taking his seat next to Yuuri. The first thing he noticed was the lone cupcake left on his plate, how it wasn't as dark as it was supposed to be, it didn't have the white swirl of cream on the top and it was definitely yellow rather than the rich brown of a chocolate cupcake. The reason was simple enough, the only one left was the lemon cupcake. He surveyed the table and his eyes zeroed in on the king's mouth which was surrounded by dark crumbs and in his hand held the half eaten chocolate cupcake.<p>

His shoulders slumped, there was nothing to be done. There was no crime in stealing a cupcake that belonged to nobody. He still reserved the right to pout slightly like a petulant child who...who had his cupcake stolen! As though sensing imminent danger, the black haired head that he was glaring at turned to him and started blinking his black eyes owlishly at him, his lips formed a smile that showed his teeth that were speckled with dark chocolate spots, even the blonde had to stop himself from smiling at him adoringly, he opted to give him a cold shoulder instead, missing the dejected look on his fiancé's face. He grabbed the cupcake and took a bite, missing how everyone leaned in waiting for his reaction.

When he made no negative comments about it and none was expressed on his face, everyone let out a collective sigh of relief which he could only roll his eyes at. It wasn't like he resented all other cupcakes just because he always chose the chocolate one. In fact, the lemon cupcake was his second choice if ever there was a disaster and his chocolate cupcake was destroyed, maimed or worse yet, eaten by someone else and the thought only made him glare harder at the black haired king.

After the first bite, he took his time surveying the cupcake he held, nobody disliked the cupcake, it was among everyone's top favourite and sometimes there was an abundance of it if the maids and the rest of the soldiers craved for some. He could understand why, it was soft and melted on your tongue, sometimes there will be a tanginess that surprises you because of how naturally sweet it is, but if he could describe it with one word, that word would be pure. People loved its wholesome sweetness and how the more you bite into it, the more it fills your mouth and you begin to love it, no force, no pretence just the slight lemony zest that leaves you feeling refresh. It had no big surprise like the fruit cupcake which Conrad mostly prefers where you will bite into and get a tiny portion of dried fruit here and there, no hard outer frosting layer that covered its rich softness like the ones Gwendal picks and no bright rainbow sprinkles that littered its yellow cream top that was Greta's favourite.

His thoughts were disrupted as chuckles filled the hall, both the king and sage stared at each other grinning, their teeth covered with chunks of the cupcake they were eating and he could see some oozing out from between the space between their top and bottom rows of teeth. The blonde aristocrat own small chuckle contributed with the quiet laughter but he stopped to whack the king upside his head when his daughter decided to join in. The king smiled apologetically, rubbing his sore head while the blonde told Greta gently that ladies do not do that.

The blonde sighed under his breath at his futile attempts to stave off Yuuri's bad manners from Greta, before turning back to finish his own cupcake. However movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention, Annisina had twisted her body so her back was facing the rest of the family. For a while she seemed to be in her own world till Gunter tapped her shoulder to get her attention when he like the rest of them noticed her unusual behaviour, she turned slowly, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary as she smiled genially, it wasn't long before they caught on when she grinned fully drawing back her lips to a wide smile, her own teeth chequered with her cherry cupcake. It was quiet at first with no one saying a thing and it seemed the entire table were holding their breath. Then the black haired king laughed and soon one by one everyone joined in the laughter.

When the laughter died down, Murata and Yuuri patted each other congratulatory on the back as though it had been their plan all along, the maids grinned down at Greta their teeth speckled with different array of colours from their own respective cupcakes, he smiled as well as his daughter squealed in delight and Gunter and Annisina fought to see who could cover their teeth the most with the cupcakes while Gwendal, a wrinkle forming between his furrowed eyebrows as he frowned and fought down the urge to smack his forehead, as he sat between them,, Conrad was the only one to turn his attention from the rest of the occupant's antics to the blonde and smile with bits and pieces of fruit stuck to his teeth, the blonde shrugged and thought what the hell, before doing the same with his cupcake and smiling at Conrad, there was an emotion that passed through his brown eyes but it went as soon as it came and he didn't pay much thought to it, the brunette was always an enigma.

He had decided if you couldn't beat them, join them.

_"Besides,"_ He thought as he looked once more to his fiance whom was now joining in the contest between Gunter and Annisina then to his smashed cupcake, _"The lemon cupcake may be my new favourite after all."_

* * *

><p>Yuuri chuckled as he walked back to his room through the long hallway, the memories of the afternoon brunch still fresh in his head. He had greeted brunch with enthusiasm when he noticed Wolfram's absence, due to the chaos on the castle ground with the loose horses which he may or may not have suggested to one of the soldiers, but he was still ecstatic to finally have the chance to snatch the cupcake he's been eyeing for so long and not feel guilty for taking Wolfram's favourite from him, well more like fear at facing the blonde's ire if he grabbed it right in front of him.<p>

His first action when he held the cupcake was to smile at it, strange as the action was, the cupcake was one of the beautifully decorated cupcake, always sprinkled with different confectionaries at the top of its white swirl of cream unlike the others which stayed more or less the same, sometimes there were candied flowers or rainbow sprinkles or chocolate rice, but the rate that the toppings change each month he saw them rivalled Wolfram's mood. He was surprised at the divine liquid centre when its sweet richness flooded your mouth, especially since it had a slightly bitter casing. He hadn't thought when he first tasted its slightly bitter exterior that it would hide such a sweet filling.

The black haired king grinned to himself, he had basically described Wolfram via cupcake, if only the blonde could hear what he was thinking.

"Yuuri!" Speaking of the devil. He hadn't expect Wolfram to already be back but his eyes still rove over Wolfram's bare adult body from where he stood at the open door.

"Wipe that creepy smile of your face and turn around." Yuuri's grin fell and he turned around.

"Hmph. " Wolfram harrumphed when Yuuri did as he told.

"Hey, I learned something today!" The blonde snorted from somewhere behind him in disbelief.

"I highly doubt that. You can turn back now." He did so and climbed into bed after Wolfram, facing him.

"Yeah, the chocolate reminds me uncannily of you, Wolf." That caught the blonde's attention whose eyes were already drooping.

"No, I'm serious. When I first grab it, I thought it would be as sweet as it looked, but besides the topping, it was slightly bitter like your-" He cut himself off when his fiance narrowed his green eyes.

"Righteous and reasonable anger." The blonde smirk and the king continued, " but encased inside it, was a really sweet filling. It's like the first time I met you, I labelled you as a beautiful boy. Then I realise that in fact you have a bad temper and some unreasonable jealous tendencies," Even as he saw how his fiance's brow furrowed with every word, he forged on, slipping his hand into Wolfram's open palm, " It didn't take me long to figure out that you are beautiful inside too." He squeezed the hand in his gently.

He smiled at the pretty blush that graced Wolfram's features. The soldier managed to look at him incredulously as he fought with his desire to sleep.

"It's just a cupcake, only _you_ would find meanings in a cupcake."

Yuuri laughed at that and conceded defeat, the blonde gave a weak smile till sleep overtook him and soon he was lightly snoring away.

"Hey, you awake?" When his only answer was a slight scrunching of the nose, he reached out and brought a strand of the fair hair and tuck it behind his fiance's ear.

"I know you can't hear me but," he brought his voice lower to a whisper, _"I wonder if a ring in the cupcake is too cheesy for you?" _

* * *

><p><em>The end<em>

_Hope you liked it. _

_Leave a review! Tell me your favourite cupcake! Mine is banana mmMmmMm  
><em>


	3. Waiting

**Author's notes**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nothing but this story

**Warning: **It's really long. Well maybe not? But it's my longest yet?

Whatever may happen. Please finish it! Heh.

* * *

><p>I was too young to remember the moment.<p>

We were in the dining hall, I was being fed by my mother in my high chair

Then Grandfather Wolfram stormed in, followed by Grandfather Yuuri who was being pulled by his ear. Around the table, everyone smiled amusingly at the regular occurrence.

I watched the scene excitedly, laughing at Grandfather Yuuri's pained expression and I clapped my hands in encouragement. The action caused the candle in front of me to spontaneously combust.

My family stared in shock at the flames that nearly burned the chandelier above us.

There was a collection of noise and whispers, my mother was looking at me, her eyes tearing up in happiness.

I was grabbed from my chair and twirled around. I remembered the husky laughter and Grandfather Wolfram's proud face as his strong arms held me.

_I was fifteen when I became the second fire wielder in my family._

* * *

><p>Before my father, Grandfather Yuuri was the king. People everywhere told me how kind hearted Grandfather Yuuri was.<p>

But they didn't have too. He healed my scrapes, encouraged me with my studies and entertained me when everyone was away since he was mostly free.

He joked once that he had lost his usefulness ever since he stepped down from the throne. I thought it was silly because everyone needed him to put a smile on their faces. He had the most important job of all, even Grandfather Wolfram agreed.

"But you always call him a useless wimp." Grandfather Wolfram's cheeks coloured.

"I'll never understand Grandfather Wolfram either, kiddo. Don't worry too much about it."

He patted my head, his smile making his wrinkles more prominent.

Before they both left the room, I heard Grandfather Yuuri say to Grandfather Wolfram," I wasn't useless last night though." His voice a tone lower than usual. I didn't know why that made Grandfather Wolfram hit him.

"Just because some parts of you are useful, it doesn't mean the rest of you are."

I asked mother what they meant by that and she flushed bright red. It was the first time I ever caught my mother flustered and stumbled for words.

She could always answer all my questions.

_I was thirty when my mother told me adults spoke in a different language._

* * *

><p>For one of my birthdays, I received a little black kitten that I named Alex. It wasn't long before he became my best friend.<p>

I went everywhere with him. I would go through adventures with him, pretending we were outside the castle walls than cooped up in my room. Cats don't talk but I knew he understood whatever I told him.

Together, we battled the forces of evil whose roles were played by Granduncle Gwendal's stuffed toys. My bed would be the castle and the bad guys would surround the perimeters. Mother was angry when I decided to torch one of the stuff toys as my offensive move. Grandfather Wolfram only laughed and Grandfather Yuuri looked at him exasperatedly. But I recognised that same indulgent look from my mother when I came back home, mud all over my body and face. She cupped my face with her hands, caressing my cheeks with the same look on her face as she says, "I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

Years passed and as I grew older so did Alex, he became much more tired and was less attentive. He barely replied when I called his name.

One week he ate little and rarely moved. He was moody when I tried to touch him. My mother brought him to one of the healers but she only told us he was getting older, she looked at mother, her eyes portraying sadness and mother mirrored it as though they were exchanging a silent secret. They laughed when I asked if she meant he was as old as Granduncle Gwendal.

I took to books as he ignored me, I still firmly believed he was sick, there wasn't any other reason.

Usually we would play all day as long as I was free from studies, but that week I spent my time reading storybooks on my stomach in bed.

So I was surprised one night when he came up to me and settled himself on my lap, I could feel his heart beating even through my pyjamas. That night he became my best friend and confidante once more as I recounted my week and the books I read, stopping once in awhile to scratch him behind the ears. It was a long night as neither of us slept, I droned on with my tales and he responded with the soft rumbling of his chest.

Then it came, he stopped responding, his heartbeat growing fainter and further apart.

I called him repeatedly but he was fighting off sleep and did not respond. His heartbeat slowed as his breathing came in quick pants as though he was suffocating. I started crying, I couldn't help him, I couldn't do anything. I felt so helpless as I cradled him to my chest, rocking him back and forth in my arms.

"T-tell me what's wrong."

"Stop scaring me."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Stop."

"Please stop."

"Please."

Time froze.

I couldn't feel his heartbeat anymore.

I felt my own pounding in my ears.

I ran out of the room, searching for someone. Anyone. I was running too fast and the tears forming in my eyes was blinding me. I crashed into someone, arms wound around my shoulders, balancing me.

The familiar scent filled me. The person bent on one knee as I tried hard to ask for help. I couldn't stop sobbing, my speech impeded by hiccups.

"I don't know what to do."

"He stopped breathing."

"You have to hurry!"

I tugged the person's arm but he didn't move, instead he pulled me back to his chest. My eyes snapped up in anger, only to be met with sorrow filled green eyes.

"I'm sorry."

And I broke down, tears streaking down my cheeks, my head thrown back as I cried out my loss.

_I was thirty five when I found out the meaning of death._

* * *

><p>We were playing hide and seek. Grandfather Wolfram and I hid as Grandfather Yuuri counted to hundred.<p>

The castle was big but we were only allowed to hide in the West wing. We usually stuck to the first two floors but they always caught me too easily there so I ventured the third floor. It was mostly unused, father told me that the floor used to be occupied by my Granduncles but since the castle expanded the rooms were left unattended. When I was younger, I used to be afraid of the West wing since no one would come here.

Looking down the hallway, I realised I still was, so I chose the first which was the nearest to the staircase.

I entered the room, the musky smell immediately filling my nose. But I was convinced grandfather Yuuri would not think to look for me here.

I didn't want to hide under the bed or in the cupboard yet since everything was dusty. Instead, I sat near the closed door, vigilant for any footsteps before I start hiding for real. There was sunlight streaming from the windows so I wasn't afraid. Much. I looked to my surroundings, the first thing that caught my eye was the big painting of a family of four. When I squinted my eyes and leaned forward, I recognised Grandfather's Wolfram bright hair and Granduncle Gwendal's frown. I giggled to myself, they looked so young! And Grandfather was smaller than me!

I was already straying from the doors when my ears perked at the sudden thumping sound. I looked to my left and right and decided to hide in the cupboard. I pulled open the cupboard hurriedly and stepped inside but the array of pictures that flew into my vision made me back away.

It wasn't empty.

It was aligned with framed portraits on its wall some of whom I recognised and others that I didn't. They were the same size as the posters that were usually hung around town.

The first person I recognised was Great Grandmother Cheri, she looked as young as she did in the big painting over the bed, she had beautiful long curls that flowed over her shoulders, her emerald green eyes penetrated through me just like Grandfather Wolfram's would. In this picture she wore a long red gown, she was really elegant but the picture looked a little cold. Grandfather Wolfram once told me that his mother was a woman whom constantly searched the world for love. I wondered if she ever found it.

There were two other ladies that I couldn't recognise at first. Looking closely at one, it was a picture of a mature lady, with long brown hair. Her smile was warm and her eyes were brimming with happiness. She reminded me of Grandfather Yuuri, she must be Grandfather's mother. Her portrait exuded warmth that made me want to put it against my cheek and close my eyes.

Then there was another and it was a young lady, with wavy brown tresses that slipped off her shoulders, her skin a smooth brown tan, she was slender and her eyes were the colour of almonds and the sun shone through them, whoever painted her, had loved her dearly. The brush strokes were soft and delicate. Pasted underneath it was a younger version of the lady, her cheeks rounded with youth rather than the refine one of the picture before. She was smiling uncaringly at the painter, the light reflected of the crown of her brown head forming a halo. She looked loved and cared for. I was sure she would never want of anything. The photo was different from the others, it was smooth like the surfaces of glass or ceramic, I didn't know of any paint here that could create such a smooth portrait and it was much smaller too.

The second picture I recognised was that of Great Granduncle Waltaroana. He was a big man with broad shoulders, he looked proud and slightly arrogant, his hair was blonde and wavy just like Grandfather Wolfram's was, even though it was now greyed. He looked determined and fierce. Granduncle Gwendal told me that Grandfather Wolfram was spoiled by his mother and uncle but the man in this picture didn't look like he was capable of that.

Those four portraits stood out from the rest of the pictures that looked like they had an identical texture and size to the photo underneath the auburn haired woman's portrait. I realised they were memories, memories from each one of the people in the portraits. They were splayed haphazardly around the four portraits, depicting the different moment's of the people's lifespan. There was one where the young lady was in her wedding gown and she stood next to a man who...who looked like Uncle Vincent! I placed one foot into the cupboard to get a better view, and it really was Uncle Vincent! Just a younger version.

I didn't know he was married. He didn't live in Covenant Castle but whenever he visited he was always alone. I remembered Grandfather Yuuri and Grandfather Wolfram encouraging him to meet people too, always suggesting a few ladies and gentlemen when he came by. I wondered what happened to the woman in the picture.

Each photo displayed different happy moments in these people's lives and even as a curious child, I felt like I was intruding into something very private.

I was still staring when suddenly hands grabbed my sides and hauled me up.

"Gotcha! Took me long but I finally found yo-" It was Grandfather Yuuri and he stopped midsentence. I looked up at him, his eyes were glazed over as it strayed over to the pictures in the cupboard. He set me down gently as he almost toppled onto the floor. His knees seemed too weak to hold him up. I sat down next to him. His face was a mixture of confusion, wonder and longing. He, like me, had never seen this before.

As Grandfather continued to survey the pictures silently, I realised my footprint was left in the cupboard and I had stepped over an overturned painting. I lifted it up and dusted my footprint off, I was lucky since it was only dust. I turned it around to view the painting, and it was of a man with shoulder length brown hair, he had a strong jaw and intense almond eyes. He was tensed as though he had to constantly look behind his back for danger, yet he looked soft and trusting, you would have felt eerily safe with him, the brush strokes mimicked these strange emotions, it was contradicting, it was confused and distorted as though it had no idea if it should be long and swift or soft and delicate. The painter was obviously baffled by the man as the paint was uncommonly thick in some areas, he had overlapped the places several times, either correcting his mistakes or trying to change his interpretation of the subject. He hadn't known what he wanted to show or what he felt for the man.

Grandfather Yuuri's eyes finally drew back to me and the painting I held. He took it away from my hands gently and stared at it, his hands tracing the face.

"Where did you get this?"

"It was on the floor of the cupboard, I stepped on its back accidentally."

He got up and traced the rest of the portraits with his fingertips, his eyes searching through their faces, trying to find something in them. To break the silence I asked him if he knew the other two woman and the brown haired man. He laughed in amusement.

"I know them very well." He sat back down and pulled me to his lap, facing the cupboard.

He told me about his mother and her wondrous quirks, how she used to dress him in girls' clothing when he was younger because she always wanted a girl. She was bright and cheery and had a love for life.

He told me about Granduncle Conrad who was strong and trusting. He was Grandfather Yuuri's protector and confidante. He was reliable and loyal, just like Grandfather Wolfram and Granduncle Gwendal. He was known as the Lion of Ruternburg for his success in war but Grandfather Yuuri would always remember him as a gentle man whom had enough love in his heart for everyone. It was Granduncle Conrad who named him and because of that he always saw him as another father figure. He had led a good life in the end, he married his best friend and they both adopted kids of their own.

He told me about Auntie Greta who was his and Wolfram's adopted daughter. She was the bright light in their life who always knew what to do to cheer her fathers up. She was active and when she grew she became strong and determined, a fearless woman just like Grandauntie Annisina. Grandfather Wolfram was the most proud of her fiery reputation, it wasn't a surprise since she mostly got it from him. She was the only woman to lead her own troops and was the idol of girls everywhere. She married Uncle Vincent for his kind and gentle heart and his pleasant disposition. He was a mere healer, not even one of the best but they fell in love as he treated her training wounds. Grandfather Yuuri laughed when he mentioned that he and Grandfather Wolfram had given Uncle Vincent grief when they interrogated him for his intentions towards their daughter. Ultimately, they finally saw what Auntie Greta had seen from the start. It was hard on all of them as she was human and aged rapidly before their eyes. Uncle Vincent, the most, since he had no one else. Grandfather Yuuri lowered his eyelashes sadly. Uncle Vincent never did get over her.

I leaned back against his chest, absorbing his sadness.

"So you found them." Both Grandfather Yuuri's and my head whipped to the door, where Grandfather Wolfram leaned against the doorframe, his arms crossed against his chest.

"Yeah, I didn't know you made such a thing." Grandfather Wolfram rolled his eyes at him as he walked towards us.

"You weren't supposed to. That's why it's hidden in my old abandoned room." There was an awkward silence for awhile and I looked from Grandfather Yuuri to Grandfather Wolfram. Grandfather Yuuri's eyes were trained on Grandfather Wolfram but his green eyes were looking forlornly into the cupboard. Then Grandfather Yuuri gave a small cough and grinned up at Grandfather Wolfram.

"I always knew you painted me in a horrible manner on purpose. I'm always distorted and ugly." Grandfather Wolfram smirked down at him and me.

"I was capturing your essence, I'm sorry if yours turned out that way." His eyes strayed to mine," Max, you like them too, don't you?" I nodded my head vigorously, I loved them. Portraits of Grandfather Yuuri that were made by Grandfather Wolfram always looked funny, they were abstract and were mostly made of shapes than actual human body parts.

Grandfather Yuuri's chest rumbled against my back as he chuckled. "Traitor," he whispered in my ear before nudging me off from his lap gently. I stood up and allowed Grandfather Yuuri to get on his feet.

He smiled down at me," Hey kiddo, wait up for us by the door, will you?" I followed his orders but continued to stay inside than out because I was still scared of the long, deserted hallway.

I watched the both of them and they didn't seem to be aware of me.

Grandfather Yuuri grasped Grandfather Wolfram's hand before turning it, their palms facing up. He placed the painting that I found onto it.

"You can't be angry at him forever." Grandfather Yuuri said as he smiled encouragingly.

"You don't understand." He paused before continuing.

"I was just a child when he promised me." Grandfather Wolfram explained, his eyes never straying from the painting. "I wish he hadn't done that," He mumbled under his breath.

"Promised what?" Grandfather Yuuri asked softly. Grandfather Wolfram finally looked up, giving off a depreciating grin, his eyebrows furrowed in sadness.

"Forever."

Grandfather Yuuri clasped Grandfather Wolfram's shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"Even you know that's ridiculous."

Grandfather Yuuri took the painting back from Grandfather Wolfram and went into the cupboard.

When he got back out the portrait was no longer in his hands. We left the room in silence.

At night as my mother tucked me in, I thought back to my Grandfathers' sad face. I told mother about my day and asked why if the cupboard made them so sad, did they keep it.

"Because sometimes you want to remember all the times you had with the people you love even if it thinking about them makes you sad because you miss them too much."

"Like with me and Alex?" She smiled down at me and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Yes just like you and Alex."

_I was fifty when I first drew a picture of Alex and placed it in my cupboard._

* * *

><p>I always hated it when my father's birthday came around. Many people from all over the country came to celebrate it. Many were just long nosed aristocrats who didn't gave a whit about my father other than the influences he had. We never had a proper birthday where the only ones who attended would be close family members on the actual birthday, we usually threw a private party the day after or the day before, sometimes a week after depending on how quickly the guests left.<p>

I wore my formal attire that was decorated in green, my favourite colour and shuffled my feet around the same spot I was standing on, which was next to my father as he greeted the guests. I hated how they would smile down at me and praise me for my looks or my behaviour just to gain points from my father. My father would thank them of course but I could see that he was thinking the same thing I was.

When everyone was formally introduced, the guests scattered around the great hall, some dancing while others ate from the buffet table. I stood near the throne staring at my mother and father as they danced in the centre his black hair mixing with her brown. Grandfather Yuuri and Grandfather Wolfram wasn't able to attend because Grandfather Yuuri has been sick lately. Suddenly someone tapped my shoulder.

I turned around and was met with a pair of big blue eyes. A blonde girl stood in front of me, her hands were placed behind her back as she fidgeted. She was the same height as me and she looked of the same age. She wore a pink dressing gown with frills around her collar and the bottom of her dress. I blushed as she stood close to me, I've never noticed girls before but she was really pretty.

She curtsied and I responded with a bow.

"My prince would you do me the honour of a dance."

"O-ok," I managed to stutter out.

I took her hand and led her to the dance floor, desperately trying to remember the ballroom lessons mother forced me to take. Her hands were soft in mine and her blonde locks occasionally brushed against my cheek. In that moment it was just us two in the ballroom.

"My lady may I know your name?"

"Oh, I apologise for not introducing myself, I am Elizabeth. I was named after my grandmere."

"Lady Elizabeth, m-my name is Max, I mean Maximilian." She giggled.

"Yes, of course, you are our Royal Prince." I really embarrassed myself, father would be so disappointed in me.

When the dance finished, she bowed, thanked me and left. I hadn't noticed before but my heart was beating painfully and my fingers felt clammy and wet. My face felt hot like I was burning up. There was something wrong with me. I tried to find my mother and father or anybody else from our immediate family members but I couldn't see them as more people joined the dance.

Then I remembered Grandfather Yuuri was probably recuperating in his room. I raced to the East Wing. I flung open the doors and entered. Grandfather Yuuri was laying in bed and Grandfather Wolfram was sitting in a chair at his side, a book on his lap. Grandfather Wolfram was looking at me, his eyebrows furrowed disapprovingly.

"Maximillian Conrad Shibuya Biefeld. What did I tell you about knocking before you enter?" I blushed brightly at forgetting my manners.

"I'm sorry , Grandfather Wolfram but there's something really wrong with me!" I exclaimed.

Grandfather Yuuri glowered at Grandfather Wolfram from where he sat and beckoned me over.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" He asked. I sat on the side of the bed between Grandfather Yuuri and Grandfather Wolfram, even Grandfather Wolfram looked at me worriedly.

"My face is burning and I feel hot. My hands are clammy and my heart is beating so fast!"

He felt my forehead and his eyebrows furrowed like the way Grandfather Wolfram's did earlier.

"It doesn't seem like you have a fever though."

"When did this happen?"

"I was dancing with this girl then sudden-"

"-Oh" Grandfather Yuuri interrupted me with that small gasp.

He and Grandfather Wolfram exchanged amused glances and I didn't know why.

"What's wrong with me?" When all they did was chuckle, I puffed my cheeks and crossed my arms. They were laughing at me when I'm hurting!

Grandfather Wolfram noticed my peeved expression and he tilt my face upwards with the two of his fingers under my chin.

"Don't look like that dearheart." He smoothed my hair back before cupping my face.

"We're going to tell you a story, ok?" He looked back at Grandfather Yuuri who was smiling at us. "A story of your Grandfather and I." I nodded and burrowed myself in the crook of Grandfather Yuuri's arm as I listened to their tale.

_I was sixty five when I first fell in love._

* * *

><p>I remembered that cold winter day clearly. The world was covered in a blanket of white snow. There were no greenery for miles. It was silent. Even the wildlife creatures dare not grace us with their presence.<p>

Shin Makoku was weeping. So were we.

Nobody said anything as we watched the Royal guards lower the coffin into the ground. I held my mother's hand and I could feel her whole body trembling through it. I couldn't look at her, my own eyes tearing up. Around us, the people bore the same expression. Father's face was grave as he gave the eulogy and his voice trembled, breaking every so often because even he could not take the pain. I shivered as a strong wind blew past when they finally patted down the soil on the top of his grave.

Throughout it all, Grandfather Wolfram was nowhere in sight.

It was only late into the night when the castle's inhabitants were woken up to a sudden commotion. It was loud in the dark of night when we found ourselves in the East Wing surrounded outside of the Royal Couple's bedroom. The sound of breaking glasses echoed through the crowded hallway as everyone stood silently outside. Occasionally the door shook as a vase was smashed unto it. Nobody moved, their heads bowed as their hands joined together, then the screaming came. A hoarse, shrill cry that pierced your soul.

It sounded like the breaking of a thousand hearts.

All was lost as the conjoined hands broke, one by one they moved away, the sound of their own mourning merged with the cry from behind the closed doors. I made to grab the door handle, to stop it, to join it, to scream my heart out with it, to do anything but stand outside and be as helpless as I was all those years ago. Father stopped me, his hand gripping my shoulders painfully. I moved a step back and stared at the door my tears flowing freely, my hands balled into fists.

There was only the two of us left when it stopped.

Father opened the door minutely to check on Grandfather before closing it back. He smiled at me weakly and I could see the dried tears on his cheeks. He found me staring and quickly turned away from me. I found it almost hilarious in this depressing moment that he was trying to act strong when it was obvious he wasn't. I remembered doing that as a child, it isn't strength that stops you from sharing your pain, it was pride and it is stupid to believe otherwise_. At least that was what grandfather Yuuri taught us_. I watched father's back as he disappeared down the hallway. My attention turned back to the closed doors, I pressed my forehead against it, closing my eyes as the coldness seeped into my skin. I hadn't expected the calm to hurt more than the howling did but it did, it seemed like a prelude for something disastrous to come. My heart skipped a beat when I heard light rummaging coming from the inside before there was silence once more. I moved backward till my back hit the wall that faced the door. I slid down slowly to the floor and brought my legs up to my chest, my head resting on my knees. My eyes closed as the quietness lulled me to sleep.

It was morning when I finally regained consciousness, my back ached as I stood up. My eyes strayed to the doors where I've been 'guarding' for the whole night. Being a light sleeper, I knew that nobody had went in or out of the doors. I stood rigidly outside, gathering courage to open it. I was about to give up when I heard an object the size of a quill dropping onto the floor. Gripping the door handle with as much courage as I could muster, I twisted it and entered within one breath. From the sounds of the night before I expected more chaos but it was eerily clean, there were no vases nor paintings in sight but neither were there shreds of glasses or wreck anywhere. The sun shone brightly from the windows, illuminating the lone person that sat in the middle of the room.

Grandfather Wolfram sat on the floor facing the foot of the bed, a canvas leaning against the bed's frame in front of him. I didn't make a sound as I moved closer to him, his face a mixture of dried tears and caked paint. His shoulders slumped and his hands lay limply at his sides, a paint brush on his open palm and a paint palette held loosely in the other. He was unaware of me, his eyes dead as they never left the painting. The beating of my heart stilled the moment my own eyes came into contact with the painting.

It was a portrait of Grandfather Yuuri, looking like he did in his wedding pictures, his shoulders broad, his jaw strong and sharp and his eyes though piercing were filled with love and adoration like they always were. There was an innocence behind it as though he could do no wrong. But I couldn't shake off this small feeling like there was something darker lurking inside him and I could feel it through the portrait, it was not sinister, just slightly unnerving, especially knowing Grandfather Yuuri's gentle disposition, it felt so out of place.

So caught up in the painting, I never noticed Grandfather Wolfram moving away to sit by the windows, his eyes closed as he tilted his face upwards, basking in the warmth of the morning sun.

I moved to sit next to him.

I didn't know how to comfort him but I remembered how mother tried to comfort me.

"Mother once said that when the people you love leaves the world, you can find them once again in the night because they become the stars that light up the night sky," I whispered quietly, I didn't want to disturb his own thoughts.

There was another bout of silence before he spoke up. I turned to face him but he was looking out in the morning sky. He chuckled mirthlessly.

"Ah but your Grandfather isn't like the rest," He said before closing his eyes once more and there was another long pause, "You can't find him in the night sky." As the sun shone on him and caressed his fair skin, it seemed like he was trying to absorb the sunlight, like it was the only thing keeping him alive. I didn't doubt that for a second. "If ever you need him, look for him in the day."

"My king," He paused, opening his green eyes to look straight at me and I knew he was seeing somebody else in my black eyes," No, my husband. My wimp, he shines only in the day."

His eyes darted away from me and he couldn't continue, his mouth trembled and his pale eyelashes kept fluttering incessantly. He bit his lips, piercing the tender skin and a small trickle of blood flowed out of the wound.

_I was eighty two when I first saw him cry._

* * *

><p>I was always close to Grandfather Wolfram than I was to the rest of my relatives. We understood each other without a word being spoken and we knew each other's needs better than the others, maybe it was because we shared a kinship through our elements or because like my father who was similar to Grandfather Yuuri, we could almost be mistaken for the same person. I was young but I wasn't blind, like Grandfather Wolfram, behind my back they whisper of the spoilt brat, always seeking attention from his parents by acting out whenever guests came by. I couldn't really bring myself to try and dispel this baseless rumours, if acting out means protecting my family from the grubby hands of our 'distant' relatives, I would admit to it in a second.<p>

That's why I knew, every year, when summer would end, the green leaves to make way for the vibrant colours of fall, decorating the trees in a mixture of yellow, red and brown of autumn, he would nod at me, Beautiful Wolfram in one hand and a small note in his other hand, where we were going.

We would take the long walk to the shrine, passing by the rows of trees where the sunlight barely peeked over us, the branches effectively blocking it and leaving a cool shade as we walked down the path.

We passed the shrine without glancing at it because we knew the path and our destination.

I never asked Grandfather Wolfram why unlike the rest of the country, we didn't meet Grandfather Yuuri during the winter or the start of summer. The two significant days where we mourned the death of our late maou and celebrated his day of birth.

When we reached the headstone, he repeated the same actions he did ever year. Like a ritual, he laid the flower at the bottom of the headstone and with a snap of his finger, he burned the incense that was already at the corner of the headstone, he would stand back up , holding the folded note in his hand tightly, there would be a small minute of silence before he released the note in front of him. He snaps his fingers once more and the note burned to ashes. The autumn breeze picking it up and sweeping it away as though granting a silent wish.

I never once saw what he wrote.

And I never dared ask.

I would return to the castle before him, giving him a moment alone for the long way back to think.

I handed my coat over to one of the castle's maid, the combination of the hot summer sun and the cool autumn breeze was a recipe for disaster and I couldn't risk getting sick when I was still courting Elizabeth. Thinking of her brought bittersweet memories. The memory of her hair blowing in the wind, the gentle smile on her face as I spoke about the dullness of my day never failed to fill my heart with happiness and pride. Yet now after just leaving Grandfather Wolfram did it remind me of the memories he too would no doubt recall and the feelings that would resurface, I wonder if the long walk would bring more harm than good. Even I knew, what happens when you're left with your own thoughts for too long.

"Maxie, dear." I turned around and was greeted with the sight of my mother coming down the stairwell.

"Mother, how was your afternoon nap?"

"It was wonderful. Have you been outside the whole morning? Your cheek feels cold." She said as she cupped my cheek and patted it softly.

"Yes, mother. I was with Grandfather Wolfram." Mother nodded and unreadable look in her eyes. I adjusted the shawl around her shoulders.

"Is there something wrong, mother?"

She shook her head, a weak smile forming on her lips.

"No, it's nothing, my son. It's just the time of year again, isn't it?" She said as she directed us to the outdoor porch so we could have our afternoon tea.

"Yes, it is." I believed she was referring to Grandfather Wolfram's annual visit.

"I remembered when your father and I were still young, almost the same age as you are now. One day, the royal family invited me over. It was to assess me as the future bride of the future king under the guise of a normal family visit. Surprisingly the people who greeted me were your father's uncles and aunts rather than your Grandfathers. While I knew of your Grandfather since they occasionally visited the town, I have never stepped foot in the castle before then. With your father's band of animated relatives, I had stepped out for a moment for a breath of fresh air." At the statement she breathed in the fresh air as we walked towards the coffee table.

I pulled the chair out for her and she sat down gracefully, thanking me. I sat across from her and she continued," Well it is a big castle and while I didn't expect to take a long while I had gotten lost on the way back to the dining room where your father awaited me. I had stumbled on the castle's garden, the smell of fresh flowers calming my nerves. I would never forget the moment when I saw your Grandfathers in the middle of the gardens in a gentle embrace, their bodies flushed together, swaying to the sound of nature. They were wearing uniforms that I remembered those young adults wore when they played baseball. It looked like they may have played it before as there were still specks of dirt on their uniform and cheeks." She paused to stir her tea, a dazed look on her face. " I would always remember the way they looked each other, like they adored the other, like they couldn't live if the other stopped breathing. Like...," She raised her shoulders, her eyes closed to find the right words to say, "Like they were both sweaty and perspiring with dirt on their bodies and probably more with their bodies so close to each other and yet they just couldn't imagine being anywhere else."

I blinked a few times, confused. I've seen variations of the same scene a few times when I caught them unawares so I knew the feeling yet it didn't imprint onto me as much as it seemed to be etched into my mother's memories. My mother looked over to me seeing the confusion on my face. She mirrored with her own confused expression.

"Didn't you know, Maxie dear?"

"Know what, mother?" She wrung her hands around the cup, her fingers interlocking where they met. She was trying to recall something.

"I guess, it's possible that you don't. It was always a private affair that they celebrated on their own, squirreled away in some corner of the castle, just the two of them. Had I not walked in on them, I'm sure I wouldn't have known either."

"What is it?" I could feel myself getting impatient and slightly anxious.

"Maxie sweetheart, your Grandfathers had their bonding ceremony on this very same day, centuries ago."

"Today is the day of their wedding anniversary."

I didn't expect it to get any colder.

_I was a hundred when I asked for Elizabeth's hand in marriage._

* * *

><p>A few weeks ago, my father had informed me I was ready. Few weeks later and it was the day of my coronation.<p>

I had my doubts. Even at my age, I was still rash and my temper could rival Grandfather Wolfram's on a good day. I may be young but even I knew my own faults.

That's why, I found myself hiding in the castle's garden, obstructed from the view of others. I sat on the bench in the middle of the garden, my head in my hands, gripping my own hair roughly, my cousin, Gidian von Christ would kill me had he known what I was doing to my hair that he spent an hour to style.

"I didn't know our future king would be such a wimp." I jerked in surprise at the new voice that interrupted my thoughts. Grandfather Wolfram smirked at me, wrinkles forming at the corner of his eye. He looked greyed and tired yet he still managed to pass off an air of confident beauty.

"But then again, you would just be imitating your predecessor."

He sat down next to me and I couldn't help but feel slightly put off, I had really wished to be alone and I was sure any minute now he was going to send signals, telling everyone I was here.

"Traitor," I mumbled under my breath.

"Well now, I'm just sitting down. Is that the way to greet your elders?" He said his voice hoarse and breathy.

"I apologise, Grandfather Wolfram." I looked to my front than at him, somewhere beyond the garden, clasping and unclasping my hands on my lap. "I guess I'm just too nervous."

"I don't blame you." Contradicting what he just said before, "If anything were to happen to our kingdom, you would have to make the final decision. The country's fate would lie entirely in your hands."

"Oh well, that's great. No pressure and all. Are you sure you want me back?"

Grandfather chuckled. " I never asked you to return. "

My face fell.

"But yes, of course I do."

"That makes one of us." I slumped my shoulders, defeat overcoming me. Maybe father made a mistake, maybe I wasn't ready. Kings shouldn't feel so nervous and indecisive. They are strong and confident. They don't hide away on the day of their coronation, hoping beyond hope nobody would find them. Grandfather Wolfram cleared his throat, interrupting my train of thoughts once again.

"Look at me," he ordered and I turned to face him, he smiled at me, " Today would be the day you would remember for the rest of your life, the biggest honour being bestowed to anyone in this country. Yet you look like they are handing out the death sentence."

"They might as well," I turned to face my front again," What if I lead the country to disaster? What if I do one wrong thing and it crumbles all around me? What if nobody but you and father believe I have what it takes to be a king. What if-"

"Your Grandfather was also nervous on the day of his coronation." I stared at him.

He threw his head back and laughed when he was met with my dumbfounded expression.

"Sometimes I see so much of myself in you that I forget that you have bits of your father and your other Grandfather in you. I mean your other Grandfather." It wasn't hard to believe that he really forgot, I tried my hardest not to let that side of me show. It would have been really hard for me if he had given me the same look, he occasionally gave my father.

"Grandfather Yuuri was?"

"Yes, but I guess he was rather oblivious, I'm not really sure if he knew half of what was going on." Now that's really reassuring, insert sarcastic tone here. Though I guess I knew it would have been worse for Grandfather Yuuri, he originated from earth and from what I recalled he didn't know most or any of our custom, to suddenly be king must have been more terrifying for him than it was for me.

"Why would he even go through with it?"

"He had trust. And belief."

"Trust and belief?" I repeated after him softly.

"Yes, your Grandfather while on the outside, appeared gullible and naive because of how easily he trusted people, he was always a good judge of character and the moment he deemed you fit , his trust in you is infallible. And that's what he did, he trusted us, his subjects, to help and guide him, and to mould him to be the king he could be. Trusted us to protect the kingdom where he couldn't, because our love for our country is unquestioned and he could see that. And he believed. He believed that he was a good person, trusted that his mother and father raised him right, to differentiate the right from wrong. Believed that he would never be swayed to the wrong path, to be corrupted or to be manipulated because nobody could change his stand when he made one. From the very beginning your Grandfather stuck to his own beliefs even when he wasn't really sure what was happening."

He held my hands in his palm and turned to me, his eyes boring into mine, holding its attention.

"Trust the people around you, your mother, your father, your wife, your cousins and your people. Because they would be there to guide you, to help you when you are unsure, to comfort you when things do not go the way you thought it would. To scream at you when they truly believe you are wrong because even the king makes mistake at times." He chuckled at his own statement. "And believe. Believe that you are good of character, that your family raised you right, that your wife chose you because she saw something that you probably couldn't. Believe that you love this kingdom, the place you were born and raised in, enough to protect it with all your might, with all your power."

"Believe that you'll be the king I always knew you would be."

And he smiled at me once more but it was different this time because it felt nostalgic almost like something from a distant memory. It didn't reach his eyes like it always did whenever he forced himself to smile but the emotion behind it was stronger. The wind blew and I could feel a chill on my face.

It was then when I realised there were tears streaking down my cheeks.

_I was a hundred and five when I realised I forgot._

_Forgot how Grandfather Wolfram looked, when he genuinely smiled._

* * *

><p>It was that day again, the same day every year and while I was still busy from my duties as king, I left that day free.<p>

I walked down the stairway, taking long purposeful strides to Grandfather Wolfram's bedroom.

I knocked once, twice. There was no answer.

"Grandfather Wolfram? I'm coming in."

He was taking a nap. A bit uncomfortably. He was slumped over the desk by the window. One hand pillowing his head and the other stretched before him, lightly clenched.

I walked towards him but stopped when I heard a crunch. Looking down, I realised that I had stepped on Beautiful Wolfram and the flower was crushed beneath my feet, I stepped back quickly hoping to minimise the damage but the damage was done. I picked it up, some of its petals fell to the floor. Realising there was no hope for it, I stood back up again and Grandfather Wolfram was still fast asleep.

I shook him gently, we needed to go before noon because he's been lethargic lately and it might take some time to get there.

"Grandfather?" He didn't flinch or make a sound.

I could feel my heart beating at the back of my throat.

"Grandfather?" I asked again, softer this time.

I couldn't see him breathing.

No puffs of breath. Not a single one.

My hand ran up his outstretched arm to check for a pulse. And the result was no surprise.

I enclosed my hand over his clenched fist and felt something scratching my palm. A small piece of paper was sticking out of his fist. I slipped it gently from his hand. It was the small note, crumpled from where it laid in Grandfather's hands.

My hands shook as I unfurled the note I held.

_Wait for me,_

it read.

_I was a hundred and six when I saw a wish being fulfilled._

* * *

><p><em>There was no need for any explanation for the smile on your face<em>.

* * *

><p><em>The end<em>

Urgh took me forever.

And I mean forever!

I'm sorry if the summary was vague so you were expecting something completely different, hope you guys weren't too put off. But it was purposely vague so I could make it like this and still be a surprise. So SURPRISE!

I wonder if people would actually read to the end or did they get bored halfway?

If you finished it, please review!

It would make me happy! Haha.

Tell me if you want more of these. Or less of these.

It was 17 to 18 pages. I almost died it may not seem like much but I was never a great writer so this was mentally draining too.

My next one is simple and fluffy. And inexplicably short so it would take me less than a week but I've just started full time so I got less time. So might be end of next week? Or at least Friday.

Oh and special thanks to the anoynomous review about my grammar! Don't worry I don't feel hurt, because you are right. My grammar is horrible haha. My teacher is always reprimanding me. Sigh. Hope you find this slightly better? Maybe even worse? Heh

For those who finished the story, your reward is below.

* * *

><p>"Sorry, papa but I want to go to the bakery for awhile! Won't be long!" I said, running away before he could refuse me.<p>

I was watching my back to see if he gave chase but all I saw was his stunned face as I all but ran away from him.

Too bad I wasn't watching my front. And I crashed into a stall. The vegetables it contained collapsed onto the wet mud. My dress was ruined, caked with dirt. Mother won't be too happy with me.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH." An angry yell came from opposite the stall.

Then a boy my age appeared from the side. His face red, flushed with anger.

"You idiot. Don't you know how to watch for your surroundings? What kind of simpleton runs straight to an unmoving stall!" His brown eyes flashed in fury.

"I'm really sorry. I'll-"

"You're sorry? Do you know how long it took to grow those vegetable? Then to clean it all up, just for an idiot to dirty it all over again." He punctuated each word while picking up the vegetables.

"I AM sorry! And you don't have to keep calling me an idiot over and over again."

He looked at me incredulously. "If you really are sorry, the least you could do is help me pick it up, instead of standing there looking like a fool." He looked at me once over and rolled his eyes before he continued picking up the remains. "Whatever."

I gripped the edge of my skirt as my lips trembled, I can't believe I was going to cry. I think he didn't believe it too because he stopped what he was doing when he looked over at me.

"Look, don't cry," his face was pinched as though he didn't know what expression to show me. " Just help me, okay?"

I nodded and started picking up the vegetables. I flinched when my scrapes brushed against them but continued anyway.

When we finished, he wiped the sweat off his brow and looked over the stall for any damages before turning his attention to me. I didn't know what happened but his eyes grew wide and he slapped his face with an open palm.

"You really are an idiot." I opened my mouth to retort but his action caught me by surprise. He was ripping apart his sleeve. He held out his open palm and I immediately gave him my hand. " This might sting a little," He said as he splashed some water onto my scrapes. I flinched slightly and my hand jerked but he held it tightly. A blush spread over my face as I realised how close he was as he examined my hand. He wrapped my injured hand with his ripped sleeve carefully so as to not aggravate it. I couldn't stop my rapidly beating heart as he nursed my hand with such care that was so different from his attitude from before.

"Try not to bang into anymore unsuspecting stores for a while, would you?"

"I'm really sorry. My name is Marianne Yui Shibuya." I waited for the surprise to cross his face before continuing," I'll compensate for the vegetables, I promise." He was shocked at first but then he smirked.

"Our country's future is bleak if our princess is such a bumbling fool." My cheeks puffed indignantly.

"I'll have you know-" I stopped myself, it wouldn't do for me to reprimand him when I was apologising.

"I have properly introduced myself. But I know not your name."

He bowed in jest, his face a mixture of amusement and enjoyment.

"Oh how can I forget, your Royal Highness." I laughed at how impossibly polite he was," My name is William Francis Marion. Do forgive my rudeness." I laughed harder because he obviously hadn't mean it.

He joked all day about his disbelief that I ran straight into the stall. He still insulted me from time to time though I knew they lost their bite. We talked for awhile and it was pleasant. It made me happy when I helped him sell some of his produce. It was late when we finished when I realised father must be worried sick.

"I'm sorry I must go."

"I'll escort you then." He said as he dusted the dirt off his trousers.

"No, you don't have to-" I said but I stopped midsentence when a hand clasped my shoulders.

I turned around and it was father. I wondered why it took so long for him to find me.

"Anne, I was looking everywhere for you. What happened to your dress? And your hand?" his blonde hair brushing my own as he bent down to inspect me.

"Oh, papa." I explained the situation to him and he apologised on my behalf, even when I already told him that I already did the same thing. William was polite and slightly embarrassed when father continued to apologise.

We left him that day after father compensated him with more than enough gold for him to last him and his mother months. When he was almost out of our sights, I turned fully and waved goodbye to him with my injured hand, I flinched in pain and cradled my injured hand with my other. He waved goodbye in reply and smirked when he saw my discomfort and I could see him mouthing out 'fool' to me. I grinned back.

I wondered if tomorrow I can slip past father again.

It would be awhile before I understood the twinkle in my father's black eyes.


	4. Monsters

**Author's notes**

**Warning: **Fluffiness with a pinch of smex.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nothing but the air I breathe and obviously this story.

* * *

><p>The day started like every other day, blissfully peaceful.<p>

But nobody believed it would last.

Yuuri was buttering his toast, Wolfram was helping Greta spread jam over hers, Gwendal, ever the workaholic, was reading the report that just came in, Conrad and Gunter had started their own conversation where Annisina just happened to butt in with whatever new experiment she has just made. Cheri, however, was unusually quiet and contemplative.

And then the question the Royal Couple dreaded most emerged.

"Greta dear, aren't you too old to be sleeping in your fathers' room?"

And then there was silence.

"Grandmere, I'm only there to protect them!"

"Protect them?"

Greta nodded energetically, proud of what she was doing.

"You see, mother. There has been noises." Conrad, the only one besides Yuuri and Wolfram that seemed to know what the princess meant, spoke up.

"Noises? What kind of noises? Do you mean..._noises?"_ Everyone flushed at the leer and the meaning behind their former queen's words.

"We are unsure, Greta has been the only to actually hear it so far. She thinks there may be monsters infiltrating the castle."

There was a small commotion there in the Great Hall where the Royal family sat with the maids as everyone discussed about what they just heard.

Yuuri regretted telling Greta that the grunts and groans from their bedroom were from them fighting monsters.

"Oh I think I've heard some monsters too but I thought that it was just the castle being haunted." Sangria whispered, though she might as well have shouted it since everyone perked their ears at the new information.

"I heard them too! There were some in the pantry."

"I was passing by the stables when I heard it!"

"There was some behind the throne room too!"

Yuuri and Wolfram's blush brightened at the reminder of each and everyone one of their frisky encounters, ever since they were married two months ago.

Gunter looked on, his expression becoming more scandalous, how could the castle where his king should be sleeping in safely be accosted by so many monsters and he was only hearing of it now.

Greta's eyes widened as she heard every word from the maids, "Really?" She asked.

Conrad chuckled, thoroughly amused and couldn't help but add, "Why yes, I think the other day I heard some coming from Gwendal's room too."

"But I was just sleeping there the other night!" Gunter exclaimed, before his face immediately flushed at what he just confessed.

Another bout of silence. Gwendal paled.

And a burst of giggled enraptured.

Greta sat in the middle, now the only one confused.

* * *

><p>Yuuri loved his daughter, he really did. She was the light in his life, the Pikachu to his Ash, if he may say so. He didn't know which disturbed him more, the reference he made of Greta to a mouse or that he even remembered the show he stopped watching since he was twelve.<p>

Don't get him wrong, he loved having her with him every night, nestled between him and Wolfram just like she used to when she was younger. But it was doing nothing for his libido. He and Wolfram were newlyweds and the first few months was one where they just couldn't keep their hands away from each other. And with Greta taking residence in their room, they were 'releasing tension' everywhere else. It was great at first but now he fear he may have some exhibitionist streak in him. It didn't help that Greta seemed to have inherited her other father's habit of punching people in their sleep.

Wolfram was eternally grateful for Greta, the king after realising his wayward ways and prejudices have come to realise his love for Wolfram but with this new king, it opened a new can of worms. He couldn't understand how the boy who couldn't even give him a kiss on the cheek a few years ago, could turn into the man that jumped at every opportunity to bed the blonde. With Greta here, she acted as a barrier between him and his husband's grubby hands.

It was a relief at first but now it seemed that Yuuri is catching him everywhere else to have their little rendezvous and he was getting worried at how the places seemed to be more and more accessible to the castle's other patrons every time they did it. He could always say no of course, but every time those dark eyes look at him with such abundant hunger, he just couldn't resist. And it didn't help that his husband seemed to sulk every time Wolfram mustered enough self control to refuse.

Now the castle's inhabitants were getting more curious and aware. They are suspicious of Gunter and Gwendal though he knew the next time they did it. They were as good as caught.

So that night they decided to talk to Greta before things got out of hand.

"Greta, I know you slept here to protect us and it seemed to work, they won't be bothering us anymore. And Uncle Conrad has helped in chasing them away."

"But what about all the other noises, the others heard! There may be more hidden away." She said impatiently.

"That was a long time ago and we have successfully chase them all away." Yuuri said comfortingly, "So now you can return to your own room to sleep."

The little princess did not answer, her legs dangled from where she was perched on the edge of the bed, her head hung low. Her petite fists clenching and unclenching at her sides.

"What if they ran to my room instead?" she said softly, under her breath.

Realisation dawned on them as their facial features softened in understanding.

Wolfram spoke up this time," What if we sleep there tonight then and make sure there really are no more monsters here anymore?"

Greta lit up instantly as she ran to the door excitedly. She jumped up and down and gestured wildly with her hands for them to catch up.

Yuuri chuckled at her antics and took Wolfram's hand into his.

He looked to his right, leaning forward so his forehead touched Wolfram's. He looked into the deep emerald eyes and Wolfram blushed as Yuuri's dark eyes bore into his.

"I would chase a thousand monsters for you and her."

The blonde smiled, "Just leave the rest to me."

* * *

><p>Short and sweet. Hope you guys like it. Review please if you want moar!<p>

Yes moar is a word, it's a cross between a roar and more. This is what you get when I'm writing at three in the morning.

Anyway thanks for the reviews it made me happy! I'll answer when I get the time. Just a hint, Marianne is Max's daughter and Yuuri's reincarnation haha. I love Wolfram as an uke but I decided to make him a boy in the next life. God I really need some sleep. Nights.


End file.
